The present invention relates to a mirror apparatus and in particular to a mirror apparatus which can remove water drops adhered thereon.
A conventional mirror apparatus of the type is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,189 issued on Aug. 6, 1991. In this apparatus, an ultrasonic vibrator is attached to a back portion of a mirror plate and when the ultrasonic vibrator is turned on the mirror plate is vibrated, thereby repelling water drops on a surface of the mirror plate.
However, the vibration of the mirror brings repeated deformation of the mirror plate, which results in that the mirror plate per se has to be reinforced in order to prevent the crack or breakage of the mirror plate. This leads to an increase a total weight of the outer rear view mirror. In addition, only the vibration of the mirror plate sometimes may fail to repel small water drops on the surface of the mirror plate.